Shadow's Secret
by ShadowtheBrine
Summary: Hello. Shadow the Hedgehog and His best friend Mephiles The Dark go to a cafe. At the cafe Shadow reveals a secret to Mephiles.
1. The Truth Revealed

**Shadow's Secret-Chapter: 1-The Truth Revealed**

**Hello Everyone. This Is a Shadow The Hedgehog Fanfiction (Obviously). Well...I Hope That You Guys, Gals, Hedgehogs...whatever. Enjoy.**

Shadow the Hedgehog Was Sitting outside of Café Central. While Shadow was drinking a nice warm cup of coffee, Mephiles the Dark sat down across from Shadow at the table. Shadow, while drinking his coffee, was on his laptop playing some sort of strategy game. Shadow, still not looking up at Mephiles, continued to sip his coffee and playing his laptop. Mephiles, getting a little annoyed at Shadow not noticing him, tried to get Shadow's attention. Mephiles: Shadow...look up. Shadow, looking up from his laptop, looked at Mephiles.

Shadow: Why are you here?

Mephiles: You invited me to drink coffee here with you. Remember?

Shadow: Oh yea.

Mephiles: I'm going to get me some coffee then.

About 5 minutes later.

Mephiles: I'm back. So, did you want to talk about something then?

Shadow: Yes, but real quick, how did you get here?

Mephiles: I walked. Why?

Shadow: Just wondering.

Mephiles: Was there something you wanted to talk about or just drink coffee?

Shadow: Yes. How long have we been friend again?

Mephiles: At least 8 years or something.

Shadow: So you would consider us to be good friends right?

Mephiles: Yes.

Shadow: How did we become friends again?

Mephiles: Honestly I don't know.

Shadow: Oh.

Mephiles: So is that all you wanted to talk about? Cause if so I wasted my money on a Large Iced Mocha Coffee for this.

Shadow: Actually I have a few things to talk about.

Mephiles: Oh. Ok.

Shadow: What do think about Bisexuality and Homosexuality?

Mephiles: Honestly it doesn't bother me. Why do you ask?

Shadow: Just Asking.

Mephiles: Anything else?

Shadow: Not off the top of my head.

Mephiles: That's kind of a strange question to ask.

Shadow: So?

Mephiles: (In thought: Hmm…why could he be asking this? It sounds like something you would ask if you saw it off of Wiki out of thought). Hey Shadow is your laptop connected to some sort of Wi-Fi or Ethernet?

Shadow: Yea.

Mephiles: Can I use Google Chrome on your laptop real quick?

Shadow: I guess. (Then starts sipping on his coffee).

Mephiles:_ Typing in How to tell somebody if you're Bi or Gay into google._ (In thought) Hmm…oh here it is: How to tell your friend/family you are gay or bi. While Reading the Wiki How he noticed that a few things to do were go to a public place like a café then ask their opinions of gays and bi sexual. Then he excited out of the tab and gave the laptop back to Shadow. Shadow then asked Mephiles a question that was the same off the Wiki how.  
Shadow: Mephiles, would you still be my friend if I was Bi or gay?  
Mephiles: (now knowing what Shadow was possibly going to say tried to react normally) well of course Shadow. Why?

Shadow: Well…I am…Bi.

Mephiles: (Surprised about what Shadow said being a little surprised) why are you telling me this?

Shadow: Because you are the only friend that I trust.

Mephiles: Well that's nice to know. You don't seem nervous though.

Shadow: I'm not. Why aren't you mad?

Mephiles: Well…I don't mind Shadow. You're my best and only friend.

Shadow: Oh... thanks.

Mephiles: Are there any girls your attracted to?

Shadow: Yes.

Mephiles: Who?

Shadow: Rouge the Bat, Sally Acorn, and Shade the Echidna.

Mephiles: What About guys?

Shadow: One.

Mephiles: Who?

Shadow: I don't want to tell.

Mephiles: Can I guess?

Shadow: Well umm…I guess.

Mephiles: Is it Eggman?

Shadow: NO!

Mephiles: Sonic?

Shadow: Hell NO!

Mephiles: Silver?

Shadow: I'd rather die.

Mephiles: Hmm…is it me?

Shadow…

Mephiles: Shadow?

Shadow: (quietly) yes.

Mephiles: What?

Shadow: Yes. You're the only guy I like.

Mephiles: Wha-What?

Shadow: Yes…I do like you.

Mephiles: Oh. Well…I

Shadow: (sounding embarrassed) what is it.

Mephiles: I…I feel the same way.

Shadow: You do?

Mephiles: Yea. I do.

Shadow and Mephiles stayed quiet for a while. Mephiles and Shadow were both blushing and staring into each other's eyes. They were now the only ones now outside of the Café beside a few others. Shadow and Mephiles both had their hands holding each other across the table. Then when Sonic popped up at the table the blushing, staring, and hand holding quickly stopped.

Sonic: Hey Shadow! Mephiles.

Shadow and Mephiles: Hi Sonic.

Sonic: So what were you guys doing holding each other's hands?

Mephiles was now blushing.

Shadow: Nothing faker.

Sonic: Hah! What do you have to say Mephiles?

Mephiles was now completely embarrassed. He then tried to get out of his chair but Sonic then pushed him back into his chair.

Sonic: Something wrong?

Mephiles said nothing.

Sonic: Answer me Mephiles.

Mephiles still said nothing.

Sonic: Well…if you don't tell me I'll take you favorite dark purple scarf your wearing across your neck.

Shadow: Stop Sonic.

Sonic: Screw off Shadow.

Shadow: If you don't sto-

Sonic: Well what the hell are you going to do?

Shadow: I'm going to break your damn arm!

Sonic: Why are you so defensive Shadow?! You've only been defensive towards the people you've cared or loved. Unless…NO! NO! NO! NO! It can't be! You and Mephiles! IT all makes sense now! Oh my god! Shadow. Mephiles. ARE YOU GUYIES GAY? 

Shadow: I'm Bi.

Sonic: What about you Meph-

Mephiles then ran off to his house a few blocks from the café.

Shadow: Thanks a lot Asshole!

Sonic: Are you too really-

Shadow: yes.

Sonic: Why?!

Shadow: Because that's how love works dumbass.

Sonic: Holy Shit!

At Mephiles house. Mephiles was sobbing on the couch.

Mephiles: Great! Now Sonic is going to tell everyone to embarrass me!

Then there was a knock at the door.

**Well this was the first chapter. I hope you guys somehow enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

**Shadow's Secret Chapter 2: Truth or Dare**

Mephiles heard a knock on the door. Mephiles Called out asking: Who's there? The person at the door was Rouge the Bat, another one of Mephiles's friend. Rouge shouted from behind the door: Hey Meph it's me. Mephiles went to the door and opened it. Rouge: Hey Meph are you going to let me in. Mephiles: Sure. Also didn't I tell you not to call me Meph? Rouge: Yea. Once inside the house, she sat down on Mephiles's couch.  
Mephiles: So what are you here for?  
Rouge: What? Can't a friend visit a friend?  
Mephiles: I guess.

Mephiles: I guess.

Rouge: I was talking to Silver and he wanted to invite you over to the small house party he is hosting.

Mephiles: Sure. I guess…I'm not doing anything tonight. Who all is going?

Rouge: Sonic, Scorge, Tails, Amy, Sally, Omega, Shade, Knuckles, and Shadow.

Mephiles blushed when he heard Shadow's name.

Rouge: So I'll see you at 6:00?

Mephiles: Yes.

Rouge: Great. See ya.

Mephiles: Bye.

At The Party

Everybody was just hanging out. Sonic and Sally were talking, Scorge was joking with Knuckles about something, Tails was helping repair Omega's turrent, Amy and Shade were talking to Knuckles, Silver was in the house doing things, and Shadow was by himself. Mephiles started walking over to Shadow then Silver ran out of the house shouting: Everyone I got the best idea about what to do! Sonic: Spit it out! Silver: Truth or Dare! Most of the people there agreed to do it and everyone sat in a circle. Silver started off first: Scourge Truth or Dare? Scourge: Truth. Silver: Have you ever kissed someone of the opposite gender? Scourge: Yes. Next was Sonic daring tails to kiss Amy. Then it went on and on till Tails asked Mephiles.

Tails: Mephiles. Truth or Dare?

Mephiles: Huh?

Tails: Truth or Dare?

Mephiles: Truth.

Tails: Do you have a crush on somebody in this room?

Mephiles: Yes.

Mephiles then looked around and saw the girls blushing…along with Shadow.

Sonic: Well…your up Meph.

Mephiles: I'll pass.

Sonic: Fine, I'll go. Meph, Truth or Dare?

Mephiles: Dare…

Sonic: Alright. I dare you to…uh…

Omega: Spit it out.

Sonic: Geez fine Omega…dick. Anyways Mephiles I dare you to kiss the person you have a crush on but here is the twist, everyone has to have their eyies closed. Once Mephiles starts to kiss his crush, we all open our eyes and get to see who his crush is.

Mephiles: NO!

Rouge: Come on. I'm sure everyone would like to know.

Sonic: Yea Mephiles. (Sonic started to smirk)

Silver: Alright Everyone except Mephiles close your eyes now.

Mephiles got up stood in the middle of the circle. Mephiles then tried to leave then Sonic said: Mephiles do it. Mephiles looked at Sonic to see that Sonic was watching. Knowing this Mephiles told Sonic to close his eyes and start counting down from ten. Mephiles Started to walk towards Shadow.

Sonic: 9…

Mephiles stood in front of Shadow.

Sonic: 8

Mephiles got on his knees in front of Shadow.

Sonic: 7…

Sonic: 6…5…4…3…2

Mephiles leaned his head towards Shadow.

Sonic: 1…Everyone open you're Eyes.

Mephiles started kissing Shadow. At that everyone opened their eyes and stared in awe at what Mephiles was doing to Shadow. Mephiles still hadn't stopped the kissing. Shadow's eyes were open with a surprised look but was enjoying it. After a minute, the Kiss stopped. Tails then got the idea to dare Shadow.

Tails: Shadow I dare you to make out with Mephiles. 

Shadow then Started to kiss Mephiles. Mephiles rapped his hands around Shadow. During the kiss Amy decided to push the two hedgehogs and they were both on the ground kissing. After the kiss the both sat near each other. They were both blushing as read as an apple.

Silver: Well that just happened. Mephiles is Shadow your actual…crush?

Mephiles: Yes…

Silver: Shadow. Do you have a crush on Mephiles?

Shadow: Yes…

Everyone sat for a moment realizing whats going on. Silver than broke the silence.

Silver: (Realizing the longer the silence was going the more embarrassed Shadow and Mephiles were getting) Alright how about we all stay over for the night and watch movies.

Amy: Great idea.

Sonic: Sure.

Shadow: No.

Mephiles: Why not. I could be fun.

Shadow: Fine.

Silver: Then it is settled. The first movie we will watch is umm…Saw and in-between we can play some games. Everyone found a place to sit except Mephiles and Shadow. They both saw a couch for two people and only two people. Mephiles and Shadow both thought that this wasn't a coincidence. So they both sat on the couch. Silver: Anybody afraid of horror movies? Amy, Tails, Sonic, and Mephiles were all afraid of horror movies. Shadow thought that was odd because Mephiles didn't look like the type of person who would be afraid of horror movies.

30 minutes into the movie.

While watching the movie there was a jump scare. Mephiles ended up jumping out of his seat. Somehow he ended up closer to Shadow. Shadow offered Mephiles a blanket which Mephiles accepted. Mephiles then offered to share the blanket with shadow which he accepted. Mephiles leaned his head on Shadow's shoulder and Shadow started to pet Mephiles on his head. Sonic then looked at back at them and nudged Rouge.

Rouge: (whispering) what?  
Sonic: (Whispering) Look?

Rouge: So?  
Sonic: Look.

Rouge: I did. What's your point?

Sonic: Weird huh?

Rouge: I think they look cute together.

Mephiles then laid his head on Shadow's lap. Shadow was still petting Mephiles. The movie ended and Silver turned the lights on. Everyone looked around the room except Mephiles who was sound asleep on Shadow's lap. Shadow tried to get up but decide against it.

Shadow: (Not realizing he was talking out loud) He looks so cute when he is sleeping.

Sonic started to sinker.

Shadow then looked up at sonic.

Mephiles then woke up.

Mephiles: (Sounding tired) Whaa…

Shadow: I'm getting a drink. Want anything?  
Mephiles: Nah I'm *yawn* good.

Silver: Shadz before you go can you help decided what movie to watch next?  
Shadow: I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow's Secret Chapter 2: Zweig Liebenberg und der Rest**

Shadow came up with the idea to watch a bad movie. So they the all ended up watching A Master in Disguise. Shadow had just come back to the couch to see Mephiles eating a taco. Shadow: Hey were going to watch A Master in Disguise. Mephiles: Ok. Never seen it. Is it good? Shadow: No and where did you get the Taco? Mephiles: In the fridge. Silver was shouting from the kitchen asking: Did somebody take my taco? Everyone: No. A few minutes late the movie started. A few people were laughing not because it was funny but because of how bad it is. Shadow was watching the movie while Mephiles curled up into a ball and fell asleep. An hour in Shadow turned his head while still having his eyes on the TV and asked: Hey Meph what do you think about the movie? Meph? Shadow then looked at Mephiles to find him asleep. Shadow thinking to himself thought: How tired is Mephiles. At the end of the movie Silver turned on the lights, waking up Mephiles, and said: Alright everyone _wanna Play a Game? _Everyone seemed to agree…except for Shadow and Mephiles. But luckily for us they were forced to play. Everyone sat in a circle and Silver announced what they were going to play.

Silver: Alright we are going to play…SPIN! THE! BOTTLE!

Shadow: Great.

Silver: And I will be doing the spinning.

Silver spun the bottle and it landed on Omega. Silver then spun the bottle again and it landed on Rouge. Rouge went over to Omega and kissed him on the top of his head. Mephiles dosed on and off waiting for the game to end so he can go back to sleep. The time was 12:00 at night btw. Silver spun the bottle on Shadow, that's when Mephiles realized what Silver was going to do. So Silver spun the bottle using his telekinesis, Mephiles only noticed, so Mephiles used his own dark powers to spin the bottle Silver, now realizing what Mephiles was doing, concentrated more and more on the bottle. Mephiles was too tired to continue this mental fight so he gave up and let the bottle spin on him. Everyone went aww…even Omega.

Silver: Come on Mephiles you got to kiss him.

Mephiles: No. I'm not playing your little game.

Sonic dashed up to Mephiles and pinched Mephiles's mouth making Mephiles's lips make a kissing form.

Mephiles: Mm mot moing mis mo damn hemhog.

Sonic: Blah blah blah kiss him!

Mephiles: NO!

Silver: I got this.

Shadow was watching what was going on giving Silver the opportunity for Silver to move Shadow over to Mephiles making their heads touching but not kissing.

Sonic: Scourge! Help!

Scourge ran over grabbed Shadow's head. Sonic then grabbed one of Mephiles's quills and pushed his head words Shadow. Scourge pushed Shadow's head towards Mephiles causing the two to kiss. After a long, forced, kiss Sonic and Scourge released Shadow and Mephiles. After this Mephiles jumped at Sonic pushing the blue hedgehog on the floor.

Mephiles: Damn you!

Sonic: You know you enjoyed it.

Mephiles then grabbed Sonic's neck and started squeezing it. Mephiles then moved one hand towards Sonic's face and started to punch the hedgehog. Sonic's nose started to bleed. Shadow got up, pulled Mephiles off of Sonic. Shadow grabbing Mephiles's shoulder looked into Mephiles's eyes and said: What's wrong with you! Mephiles was crying. Mephiles then laid his head on Shadow's shoulder and continued to cry. Shadow started to rub the back of Mephiles's head. Shadow glared at Sonic and looked back at Mephiles. After a few minutes Mephiles went to the couch laid down and turned away from everyone. Shadow: Silver!

Silver: What?  
Shadow: Don't lie to me you rigged it didn't you?

Silver: Maybe.

Shadow: Silver…

Silver: Fine I did. So what?

Shadow: So what? Sonic's nose is bleeding…

Sonic: Nope not anymore.

Shadow: And Mephiles is on the couch crying.

Silver: Alright. I'll fix this. Ok! Everyone leave for a second. Shadow tell me when everyone can come back in.

Shadow walked over to Mephiles who was crying on the couch and sat down. Mephiles turned his head to look at Shadow.

Mephiles: (voice little croaked) what do you want?

Shadow: I came over to check on you.  
Mephiles: Well thanks.

Shadow: Is there something wrong?

Mephiles: Yea. This entire thing was rigged and now I've been embarrassed.

Shadow: I know how you feel.

Mephiles: I know.

Shadow: Silver, Sonic, and everyone else apologizes.

Mephiles: Good for them.

Shadow: Is it ok if they come back in now.

Mephiles: I guess.

Shadow: (Shouting) Alright! You can all comeback in.

Mephiles sat up and put his head on Shadow's shoulder. Everyone walked in and Sonic and Silver walked over towards Mephiles.

Silver: Hey Meph I'm sorry about that.

Sonic: Me to.

Mephiles: Ok. Thanks.


End file.
